Many modern vehicles permit the user to wirelessly communicate with others while driving without holding a cellular telephone. In some instances, the user may simply need to depress a button to initiate the call. Such vehicles may have speech recognition capability and thereby recognize the user's speech as a command through a vehicle microphone. Thus, while the user is operating the vehicle, the vehicle may place the call in the user's behalf and connect him or her to the third party. The third party may then be heard by the user via the vehicle speakers.
The transmission of such calls may be executed while the user operates the vehicle in a closed vehicle cabin environment, free of excessive wind and background noise. However, when the vehicle being operated is a convertible and the top is down, the user's speech to initiate the call or the speech interaction between the two parties during the call may be distorted to the point that it is unintelligible.